battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Macedonian Empire
Καλώς ήλθατε στην Μακεδονία! ---- Greetings, comrades, and welcome to the New Macedonian Empire! We are a highly patriotic and ethnically diverse nation in the east of Europe, consisting of the countries of former Yugoslavia, Greece, and Albania. We are united to further the goal of rebuilding the Macedonian and Byzantine Empires, great nations which furthered learning, culture, and art tenfold for their time. Our superior geographical position gives us access to vast trade routes and resources in the eastern Mediterranean, providing us with vast wealth. Our African colonies are another great source of wealth and resources for us, allowing us to greatly advance our military strength. We will fight to the death to defend eastern Europe against the genocidal and godless Stalinwhores and communists. Βασιλεύς Βασιλέων Βασιλεύων Βασιλευόντων! European Map Foreign Relations 'Allies' * Greater German Reich * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * Unified Kingdom of Iberia * Italian Empire 'Enemies' * Nazis and Other Fascist Sects 'Pacts' * Singaporean Empire ; Trade and Non-Aggression * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines ; Trade Technology *Armageddon Defense/Offense System: An advanced missile and point defense targeting system, vastly improving the capabilities of the point defense, anti-aircraft, and missile weapons systems on board ships. It allows the tracking and engagement of up to 150 enemy missiles and aircraft at ranges of up to 150km. It also allows for the precise guiding of up to 60 missiles onto target at once. *Eagle Eye Command Program: An extensive and powerful command program that tightly links air, land, and naval forces, and allows the effective deployment of large numbers of drones, missiles, or other counter-measures to any hot spot that needs assistance rapidly. It is an extremely robust system, with many backups and security features, making it extremely difficult to take down or hack into. *Oto Melar AC/18: An advanced artillery system designed to make our current artillery guns and SPGs more effective on the battlefield. This 155mm main gun features an excessive rate of fire, good accuracy, and very long range, much more so than that of any other artillery gun currently in service. However, this is also a rather expensive weapon, and the 155mm main calibre means its punch is limited compared to the weapons of other nations. It can be easily linked to the Eagle Eye Command program as well, allowing precise fire control where it is needed most. Naval Forces 'Roster' 'Gallery' IMG 0336.jpg|''Italica'' class assault ship. IMG 0371.jpg|''Hammerhead'' class attack submarine. IMG 0394.jpg|''Spartan'' class light cruiser. IMG 0403.jpg|''Sea Lion'' class landing craft. IMG 0404.jpg|''Hercules'' class assault ship. IMG 0581.jpg|''Themistocles'' class super battleship. IMG 0586.jpg|''Achilles'' class battlecarrier. IMG 0617.jpg|''Alexander'' class super carrier. IMG 0626.jpg|''Jutlandia'' class hospital ship. IMG 0623.jpg|''Poseidon'' class super battlecruiser. IMG 0643.jpg|''Hades'' class super battleship. Air Forces 'Roster' 'Gallery' IMG 0340.jpg|MC 303 multi-role fighter. IMG 0407.jpg|''EYE'' class drone. IMG 0389.jpg|AHK-001 hunter-killer craft. IMG 0389.jpg|AHK-002D hunter-killer drone. IMG 0427.jpg|AD-1 hunter-killer drone. IMG 0429.jpg|AHKC-001 drone command craft. Hej.jpg|MC 304 A1 multi-role fighter. IMG 0511.jpg|''Mantis'' gunship. IMG 0565.png|A-3 attack helicopter. IMG 0675.jpg|''Valkyrie'' gunship. IMG 0677.jpg|HL-5 Olympus transport plane. IMG 0738.jpg|''Warhawk'' class bomber. IMG 0788.jpg|MC 307 A1 Phantom. IMG 0800.jpg|SM-88B Falcon strike fighter. IMG 0810.jpg|Fiat G 32 Nightwing. Ground Forces 'Roster' 'Gallery' Jg.Pz.55-68S.JPG|Type 1 TD tank destroyer. Designed and produced by Germany. PzKpfw1AusfA.JPG|Type 2 LT light tank. Designed and produced by Germany. PzKpfw2AusfA.JPG|Type 3 MBT main battle tank. Designed and produced by Germany. IMG 3463.jpg|Type 4 HHW assault rifle. Designed and produced by Germany. IMG 0306.jpg|Type 5 HC hovercraft. IMG 0350.jpg|Type 6 HT heavy tank. IMG 0341.jpg|Type 7 HHW Assault Rifle. IMG 0343.jpg|Type 8 HHW Shotgun. IMG 0344.jpg|Type 9 HHW Sniper Rifle. IMG 0345.jpg|Type 10 HHW Anti-Tank Weapon. IMG 0354.jpg|Type 11 MBT Main Battle Tank (Centurion). IMG 0352.jpg|Type 12 LT Light Tank (Cataphract). IMG 0356.jpg|Type 13 APC Armoured Personnel Carrier. IMG 0383.jpg|Type 14 TD Tank Destroyer. IMG 0420.jpg|Type 15 IFV anti-infantry drone. IMG 0432.jpg|Type 16 IFV infantry support drone. IMG 0476.jpg|Type 17 HHW fully-automatic assault shotgun. IMG 0475.jpg|Type 18 HHW flamethrower. IMG 0492.jpg|Type 19 HHW advanced rifle. IMG 0513.jpg|Type 20 HHW rocket launcher. IMG 0517.jpg|Type 21 HHW grenade launcher. IMG 0548.jpg|Type 22 MBT Main Battle Tank (Charioteer). IMG 0563.png|Type 23 SPG self propelled gun (Sagittarii). IMG 0561.jpg|Type 24 SPAA self propelled anti-air (Domino). IMG 0648.png|Type 25 APC armoured fighting vehicle (Cataphract II). IMG 0679.jpg|Type 26 SV support truck. Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies Category:Occupied Nations/Navies Category:Defeated/Destroyed Nations